gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru Vs. Tamagakushi School Members
Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru Vs. Tamagakushi School Members is the second battle of the second round of the Unabara Tournament. This battle is between Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru of the Ogame School and Ninjas of the Tamagakushi School. Prologue Zenmaru is anoid that Gama is hogging all the action, while Naoyoshi comments about how strong Gama has become. Naoyoshi then thinks that he will be able to win this tournament with Gama's strength, while Zenmaru thinks about how they will take care of the next one and how he has to start showing off his abilities or the rest will think less of him. Zenmaru then tells Gama to hurry it up. Battle When a civilian walks over to Zenmaru and comments about how strong Gama is. Zenmaru then comments about how he is stronger, but the civilian says that he can't hear him. After trying to repeatedly tell the civilian, Zenmaru yells at him saying that he is a hundred times stronger. The civilian then asks who he is which Zenmaru introduces himself. The civilian then kicks Zenmaru off balance and then puts him into an arm bar. Zenmaru then wonders what is going on, which Shin tells him that its an enemy. Shin then notices that they are surrounded and wonders when it happened. Shin then notices that the new enemies aren't with the Kasanemanji School and that they are being attacked by two school. One of the enemies throwns something at Shin, who easily deflects it and notices that it was a shuriken. Shin then notices that the guy it attack from below with a weapon on his foot. Shin then dodges and thinks about how its up to him to protect Naoyoshi since Gama and Zenmaru are immobilized. Shin then notices that another one attacking him and cuts the other guy done. Shin then looks over at Naoyoshi and notices that Naoyoshi has been wounded. When Gama finished his fight, Shin tells him to follow Naoyoshi, who ran away, and that he and Zenmaru will be their as soon as their are done. When Gama runs off, Zenmaru tells him that he will be their soon. The guy holding Zenmaru tells him that he has to go after Gama, so he will leaving Zenmaru with one of his arms. Zenmaru then tells him to go ahead and break his arm if he can, and that he is going to kill him. The guy then tries to break Zenmaru's arm, but Zenmaru easily gets out of the lock. The is then shocked that Zenmaru had gotten out, which Zenmaru says that he is going to kill him with his skill and grabs the guy shirt. Zenmaru then bashes the guys head into the wall, and the guy this about how Zenmaru's strength is superhuman. Shin then asks for help, which Zenmaru rushes over and says that he will kill them all at once. Zenmaru then thinks about how they are in this mess because of him and how he hopes that Naoyoshi is still alive. Zenmaru then comments about how the enemies strength is their number, which Shin says that the enemy is good at combination moves and that it would be a pain if they come at them like this. The enemy then decides to finish them off and attack together, which Shin notices that they are coming and tells Zenmaru to finish them off with Sadanaga. Zenmaru then pulls out Kutaragisadanaga and says that he is going to finish them off, which the enemy is shocked by the swords size and thinks that he can't swing it. Zenmaru then enters a stance, which one of the enemies notices the stance and tries to worns the others. Zenmaru then uses Gurensen to kill all but one of them. Aftermath Zenmaru then asks Shin about what he did was pretty good, which Shin then insults him for it. Shin then says that it took care of everything, but then notices that one of them had escaped. The guy that escape is hiding near by, and is angry about what happened. He the says that he won't forgive Zenmaru about what happened. Zenmaru and Shin then rush off to where Naoyoshi and Gama went. Trivia *Kutaragisadanaga is revealed during this battle. *Gurensen is revealed during this battle. Category:Battle